1. Technological Field
The present disclosure describes aspects of a system for broadband Internet access using unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) as a platform to relay Internet traffic among different types of terminals. The disclosure describes systems and methods for optimally pointing the beams of the UAV toward the coverage area on the ground, and adjusting the beams toward the ground coverage area based on the UAV's altitude, UAV movements, and UAV motions such as roll/pitch.
2. Description of Related Technology
As Internet traffic has increased over the years, new technologies are needed to deliver broadband access to homes and enterprises at lower cost and to places that are not yet covered. Examples of current broadband delivery systems include terrestrial wired networks such as DSL (Digital Subscriber Line) on twisted pair, fiber delivery systems such as FiOS (Fiber Optic Service), and geo-stationary satellite systems. The current broadband access systems have a number of shortcomings. One issue is lack of service in remote and lightly populated areas. Geo-stationary satellites do provide service in remote areas of many developed countries. Areas of the world with relatively underdeveloped network infrastructures, however, lack adequate satellite capacity.
A notable reason satellite capacity has not been adequately provided in certain regions of the world is the relatively high cost of satellite systems. Due to adverse atmospheric effects in satellite orbits, satellite hardware must be space qualified and is costly. Launch vehicles to put the satellites in orbit are also costly. Moreover, due to the launch risk and high cost of satellites, there is a significant cost to insure the satellite and the launch. Therefore, broadband satellite systems and services are relatively costly and difficult to justify in those regions. It is also costly to deploy terrestrial systems such as fiber or microwave links in lightly populated regions. The small density of subscribers does not justify the deployment cost.